L'Anneau unique de la Passion
by Yalaback-SeigneurdesA
Summary: Et si le pouvoir de l'anneau n'était pas si maléfique que ça, mais si il rendait les gens amoureux?… On peut refaire le monde avec des si  . Oubliez le film, oubliez le livre : On refait le tout !
1. Prologue

Et si le pouvoir de l'anneau n'était pas si maléfique que ça ?… Et si Frodon n'était jamais parti avec Sam, Merry et Pippin ?…Et si Frodon s'éprenait d'amour pour Legolas ?…Et si les elfes de Foncombe gardaient l'anneau au lieu d'envoyer Frodon à la montagne du Destin ? Et si Boromir était amoureux d'Aragorn ? Et si la fraternité des deux fils de l'intendant du Gondor allait se briser par une terrible machination ? On peut refaire le monde avec des « si ». Oubliez le film, oubliez le livre : On refait le tout !

Dans la terre du milieu, il y a bien des lunes de cela, Sauron forgea en secret un maître anneau possédant un terrible pouvoir…Celui qui détient l'anneau peut altérer ,sans le vouloir, la haine en un sentiment extrêmement dangereux, l'amour.

Mais l'Anneau à sa volonté propre…

Un jour, il abandonna Sauron pour rester avec un homme qu'il jugeait de confiance : le roi du Gondor(Isildur), mais il trahit Isildur, le menant à la mort. Et certaines choses qui n'auraient pas dues être oubliées, furent perdues … Mais il arriva une chose à laquelle l'anneau ne s'attendait pas, il fut ramassé par la créature la plus improbable de toutes :un hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté.

Un petit matin Bilbon, un hobbit habitant à Hobbitbourg, le quartier Ouest de la Comté, parcourait les étroites et ténébreuses cavernes des Monts Brumeux. Le but de son expédition ? Aucun, à moins peut-être de courroucer son ami : Gandalf le magicien Gris. Cet homme est extrêmement habile, et en tant qu'Istari, Gandalf est capable de déployer un pouvoir magique puissant et possède des connaissances gigantesques sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et de ses différents peuples. Cela fait plus d'un siècle que Bilbon et ce magicien sont amis, mais aux yeux de Bilbon cette amitié était bien trop longue et il fallait à tout prix la terminer. Il se fâcha donc avec Gandalf et parti dans les profondeurs obscure des Monts Brumeux, pour émoustiller la colère du vieux magicien. Prenant peur en entendant des bruits étranges aux fond d'une cavité humide il prit ses jambes à son coup et commença à courir le plus vite possible mais il trébucha ,s'effondrant sur le sol. Et dans l'obscurité de la caverne il aperçu un petit objet scintillant comme une flamme. Il le prit et découvra sa nature avec stupéfaction : un anneau !Il le mit rapidement dans sa poche de veste et sorti hâtivement du souterrain humide… Mais le bijoux que le petit être avait trouvé n'était pas qu'un simple anneau doré …


	2. L'anneau à sa propre volonté

Chapitre 1

« L'Anneau a sa volonté propre »

Notre histoire commence dans un endroit tranquille où les hobbits vivent paisiblement : la Comté. Ce lieu est peuplé d'innombrables petits êtres mesurant approximativement 1m20. Ils ne sont ordinairement pas dangereux, sauf quand on a pour objectif de leur dérober des feuilles de Longoulet (fameuse herbe à pipe) ou encore de la boustifaille (nourriture). C'est petits êtres sont sympathiques et ne se préoccupent pas des problèmes des grandes gens (humains, elfes ou autre …).

Bilbon Sacquet, vivant avec son neveu à Cul de Sac, est connu dans toute la région pour les aventures extraordinaires dont il fut le témoin. C'est au cour d'une de ses expéditions qu'il trouva par hasard un anneau de pouvoir…Après quelques heures d'expédition il rentra chez lui, à Cul de Sac et il trouva son ami Gandalf sur le pas de la porte. Il fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, car avant de partir il s'était fortement querellé avec ce magicien gris à propos de son voyage .Mais arrivé devant lui, tout sentiments négatifs s'estompèrent, laissant place à une infinie félicité. Il regarda son ami d'un air abasourdi et ne voulu qu'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer le plus fort qu'il en serait capable. Mais il se ressaisit et commença à parler avec son ami :

-« Bonjour Gandalf, que je suis heureux de vous revoir ! dit-il d'un ton voluptueux.

-Heureux ? Vous me choquez Bilbon, avant votre départ vous m'avait dit que si vous me revoyez vous me tueriez ,bien entendu, après m'avoir châtré. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous êtes très lunatique…

-Oh, mais cela c'était il y a bien longtemps, cela fait des mois, peut-être même des années !

-Ça ne fait que 3 heures, 23 minutes et 40 seconde, pour être exact.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Evidemment, c'est un pouvoir que possède tout les magiciens dignes de ce nom ! Même Elias de Kelliwic'h le possède, et c'est grâce à se pouvoir qu'un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs, il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

-Cela ne change rien aux sentiments que je vous porte. Je vous aime beaucoup Gandalf !

-A quel point Bilbon ?

-A un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! »

Le magicien regarda le hobbit dans les yeux et devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demanda donc à son ami de lui narrer son aventure , et bien qu'il soit inquiet il ne se doutait pas de ce que Bilbon allait lui raconter.

-« …J'était dans les entrailles les plus profondes des Monts Brumeux. Et je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j'ai pris peur, j'ai donc couru pour m'enfuir et dans ma précipitation, j'ai trébuché sur un stupide caillou qui se trouvait sur ma route ( que faisait-il là lui aussi ! Il ne voyait pas que je courrais !Il aurait tout de même pu se pousser !).Enfin, je suis donc tombé sur le sol et j'ai vu dans l'obscurité de la grotte une petite chose étincelante. Je l'ai donc saisi, je l'ai mis dans ma poche de veste et je suis rapidement sorti de cette affreuse caverne.

-Par Elendil !Vous êtes allé dans les profondeurs des Monts Brumeux ! Mais je vous avez bien dit de ne pas y mettre les petons ! Lança-t-il avec une fulgurante hostilité.

Mais le pouvoir de l'anneau se nourri de tout sentiments de haine et de colère. Alors Bilbon sentit son amour pour Gandalf croître de plus en plus et il se jeta sur lui avec passion. Gandalf qui était bien sûr plus grand et plus fort que lui ( ce qui n'est pas difficile puisque Bilbon est un hobbit) repoussa le petit être violemment .

-Mais voyons Bilbon vous êtes devenu fou ? Ne refaites jamais cela !

-Excusez-moi Gandalf, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris …

-Je pense le deviner … Puis-je voir l'anneau que vous avez trouvé ? »

Bien sûr Gandalf est magicien, il avait donc entendu parler de cet anneau, toute la terre du milieu en reparlait depuis peu, le murmure de cette peur sans nom était parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles… Bilbon tendit l'anneau vers le magicien gris et il le saisit d'un geste brusque. Il s'assis dans l'herbe moelleuse de la pelouse du hobbit et commença à examiner attentivement le bijoux doré. Il avait lu dans les manuscrits de la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith que seul un baiser pourrai révéler les inscriptions gravées au cœur même de l'anneau. Il le porta donc à sa bouche et l'effleura de ses lèvres rugueuses. Un inscription apparut soudainement :

« Un Anneau pour les enflammer tous. Un Anneau pour qu'ils se trouvent. Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans la passion les lier. »

-Par Isildur !Bilbon, vous avez trouvé l'Anneau unique de la Passion !

-…

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! C'est le fameux anneau forgé par Sauron lui même, il métamorphose les sentiments de haine et de colère en des sentiments agréables comme l'amitié ou encore … l'amour .

-Et bien ?  
>-Bilbon, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez amoureux de moi…<p>

-Voyons Gandalf ne dites pas cela .

-Mais réfléchissez Bilbon, après votre ardeur de tout à l'heure vous n'allez pas dire que vous ne vouliez juste m'enlacer amicalement !

-En effet vous avez raison. Mais qu'allons nous faire ?  
>-Il faut le confier à une personne qui ne pourra pas être manipulé par l'anneau…<p>

-Je connais la personne idéale ! Frodon mon neveu, à une telle force d'esprit qu'il pourra facilement résister. Nous devons absolument le trouver. »

Ils parcoururent toute la Compté et il trouvèrent enfin le semi-homme sous un arbre en train de lire un livre. Son oncle et le magicien accoururent vers le semi-homme et lui racontèrent ce que Bilbon avait trouvé dans les entrailles des Monts Brumeux. Frodon n'en cru pas un mot mais quand son oncle lui montra l'anneau il ne pu s'empêcher de rire :

-Ah ah ah ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas me faire croire que cette petite chose peut rendre les gens amoureux ?

-Mais bien sûr que si ! J'ai même failli embrasser Gandalf tout à l'heure…

-Oh … Mais ce n'est tout de même pas si terrible de tomber amoureux. C'est même plutôt agréable .

-Ne dites pas de telle chose Frodon ! Cet anneau peut engendrer la fin du monde ! Car l'anneau n'attire les personnes que par des sentiments de haine mais pas seulement … il n'attire que les personnes du même sexe ! Dans ce cas là il n'y aura plus de procréation et le monde périrait !Lança Gandalf d'un grand air.

-Mais c'est affreux !

-C'est pour cela que vous devez le garder. Vous seul avez la force d'esprit de résister au pouvoir maléfique de l'anneau de la Passion.

-Mais je ne peux pas le garder avec moi ! Qu'en ferais-je ?

-Vous avez raison, vous risquerez le perdre.

-Mais alors qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda Bilbon.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule chose. Amener l'anneau à Foncombe .

-Mais pourquoi donc ?Questionna le jeune semi-homme.

-Les elfes ne connaissent pas la haine, il ne veulent que la paix et l'amour, à croire que leurs cheveux longs leurs donnent un certain genre et grâce au Lambas ils peuvent restez sans réactions toute une semaine…( nourriture elfique qui détient certains « bienfaits » )

-Très bien faisons cela, tu es d'accord Frodon ?

-Oui, j'ai toujours rêver de voir des elfes, mais Foncombe est tellement loin, je ne vais jamais y arriver tout seul !

-Hum, j'ai les hommes idéals pour se genre de mission. Repartez tout les 2 à Cul de Sac et dans plusieurs jours vos compagnons de voyage viendront vous rendre visite. Il faudra alors que vous partiez sur le champ. Car il me semble évidant que les Nazguls soient déjà à votre poursuite.

-Qui sont les Nazguls ? S'inquiéta Frodon

-Se sont des êtres inhumains, autrefois des hommes envahis par le pouvoir de l'anneau de Passion, aujourd'hui il ne sont que des spectres qui veulent assouvir leurs désirs. Alors faites bien attention à vous Frodon !

-Mais suis-je sensé partir avec mon neveu ?Demanda Bilbon.

-Je doute que vous ayez le courage d'affronter les Nazguls, il serait plus sage que vous restiez à Cul de Sac. »

Plus les jours passaient plus Frodon s'interrogeait sur la nature des hommes que Gandalf allait contacter pour l'aider à amener l'Anneau à Foncombe. Le semi homme n'aimait guère les grandes gens (personnes autre que hobbit). Un matin où le soleil était encore endormi, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Frodon se réveilla en sursaut et se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas pesant. Il saisit la poignée froide, mais hésita à ouvrir, et si derrière celle-ci un Nazgul surgissait soudainement? Mais il se reprit et se dit que si un Nazgul voulait l'attraper il ne frapperait sûrement pas. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte, laissant de côté ses craintes et ses doutes, et à sa plus grande surprise un blondinet aux cheveux longs, mince et élégant, aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux bleus se tenait devant lui. Frodon, stupéfait de voir un elfe aussi loin des forêts se demanda en lui même : « Mais qu'est-ce qui fait là celui là ?Il a encore mal lu un parchemin de tourisme ! Pff… j'te jure , ces elfes alors …ils sont vraiment pas dégourdis. Bon ,qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? ».

-« Enchanté Frodon- à ces mots Frodon fut surpris :« Olà, mais il connaît mon nom aussi ! Frondon fait gaffe on sait pas ce qu'il veut celui là !» (et oui Frodon se parle à lui même), le blond s'inclina doucement : « Eh, mais où il va comme ça ? »- je me présente, je suis Legolas Fils de Thranduil, j'ai été contacté par Gandalf le gris pour accomplir une importante quête. » Dit calmement l'elfe.

Cet homme parlait d'une voix douce et sereine à un point tel que Frodon cru un moment qu'il avait pris trop de Lambas ( nourriture elfique qui, consommée sans modération peut donner certaines hallucinations et fortes sensations de bien-être). Mais loin d'avoir consommé de tel chose Legolas était en effet le fils de Thranduil (Seigneur des Elfes de Vert-Bois-le-Grand), et le prince de la forêt noire.

-« Je vois que mes autres compagnons de route ne sont pas encore arrivés. Nous les attendrons donc. »

Frodon fronça les sourcils : « Olà, mais il va pas attendre ici ? Attend il est timbré ou quoi ? ».

-« Oui, mais venez ne restez pas dehors, rentrons . »Dit le semi homme.

L'homme blond entra dans la petite maison encastrée dans la bute d'une colline. Les murs étaient tout en bois, le plafond était d'un blanc éclatant mais il était aussi très bas .Il devait être d'à peine 1m60 de haut. Legolas se baissa donc pour ne pas se cogner et il s'assit sur un sofa rouge aux reflets argenté. Le semi-homme en fit de même et ils attendirent. Un long silence s'installa dans la petite maison, l'elfe essaya de le briser par un dialogue mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

-« Alors c'est ici Cul de Sac ? C'est un endroit plutôt agréable.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette maison, mais vous, où vivez vous ?

-Je vis dans la forêt noire, nous construisons nos habitats en hauteur, à l'abris des animaux.

-Dans les arbres ?

-En effet.

-Mais alors … Comme les oiseaux ? »

Legolas regarda Frodon d'un air froissé mais il ne releva pas la stupide question du semi-homme et compris que cela ne servait pas à grand chose de vouloir faire la conversation avec une personne qui a le QI aussi peu développé que sa taille. Le long silence se réinstalla donc encore une fois. Soudainement le bruit sourd de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et résonna dans toute la maisonnée. Frodon se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrit au visiteur. Mais à sa grande surprise, 2 grands hommes, baignés par la lumière jaune du matin, se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte.

-« Bonjour mon cher ami, nous sommes envoyés par le vieux magicien pour vous aider dans votre quête. Dit le plus âgé des hommes.

-Bonjour, je suis Frodon.

-Enchanté, je me nomme Boromir fils de Denethor intendant du Gondor –il montrât du doigt l'autre homme- et voici Faramir, mon frère.

-Enchanté Frodon »Dit doucement Faramir.

En effet Boromir était le fils de Denethor intendant du Gondor, il naquit en 2978 du 3eme Age. Il est de 5 ans l'aîné de Faramir, son frère. Il est aussi capitaine de la Tour Blanche. Quand à son cadet, qui naquit en 2983 du 3eme Age, il cherche à faire profit de la sagesse de Gandalf, ce qui déplait à son père. Qui celui-ci préfère Boromir, qu'il le trouve beaucoup plus sage et plus responsable.

Frodon invitât les 2 hommes à entrer dans la maison. Il trouvait pourtant ces 2 humains étranges. Le premier était châtain et grand et il ne paraissait pas vraiment sympathique. Il était l'aîné mais n'avait pas vraiment acquis la beauté de son cadet. L'autre au contraire était légèrement roux, il n'était pas bien grand mais pour Frodon tout les grandes gens étaient immenses. Frodon trouvait qu'il avait en effet un certain charme et le considérait plutôt positivement. Les 2 frères firent connaissance avec Legolas quand un autre coup retentit en provenance de la porte d'entrée. Frodon se dirigea donc vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit doucement .Ce qu'il vit lui plut assez un homme plutôt grand se dressait devant lui, il avait les cheveux bruns et une fine barbe qui devait dater de quelques jours seulement. Il portait sur son buste musclé une chemise en lin verte foncée et à sa ceinture pendait une longue épée étincelante. Il était mince et musclé, une carrure athlétique et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns flottaient au vent. Frodon se sentit rassuré quand il vit ce jeune homme.

-« Bonjour, veuillez m'excusez pour mon retard, j'ai été ralenti par des Nazguls, mais ne vous en faites pas, je les ai fait fuir. Je me nomme Aragorn, mais la plupart des gens m'appelle Grands-Pas. Dit-il d'une voix délicate et apaisante.

-Bonjour, ce n'est pas grave que vous soyez en retard. Je suis Frodon Sacquet.

-Les autres sont-ils arrivés ?

-Oui bien entendu. »

Frodon invitât l'homme à rentrer dans la maisonnette et il salua gracieusement les autres hommes. Legolas se leva subitement, tomba à genoux et fit une magnifique révérence envers Grands-Pas :

-« Je vous salut. »

Boromir et Faramir regardèrent l'elfe complètement ahuris. Frodon qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui ce passait s'interrogeât « Et après la petite courbette devant chez moi voilà qu'il recommence ! Non mais il faut qu'il calme ses ardeurs celui là ! » .Grands-Pas, terriblement gêné fit relever Legolas :

-« Je vous en prie mon ami, relevez vous . »

L'elfe écoutât l'homme brun et se redressa rapidement :

-« Je vous croyais exilé, mais vous êtes de retour; c'est le retour du Roi ! »Clama d'une forte voix le blondinet.

Frodon toujours autant abasourdi se parla encore une fois : « Et voilà qu'il en remet une couche, « le retour du Roi ! » on dirait carrément le nom d'un film …Alàlà ces elfes m'étonnerons toujours autant ».Mais Legolas avait effectivement bel et bien raison; Grands-Pas de son véritable nom Aragorn est né en 2931 du 3eme Age. Il est le fils d'Arathorn II et de Gilraen descendants des Dunedains. Il est par conséquent le dernier descendant des rois du Gondor. Il y a fort longtemps il abandonna le trône du Gondor par honte de son ancêtre qui s'était laissé tenter par l'anneau de la Passion. Boromir regarda alors Aragorn comme un insecte, un insecte dangereux qu'il fallait écraser sans plus attendre :

-« Alors c'est vous le lâche qui a abandonné le Gondor?

-…Mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi que votre père à put récupérer les rênes du Gondor, et ainsi entrer dans l'histoire ? »

Le fils de l'intendant baissa la tête et murmura quelques mots que Aragorn ne pu distinguer, et il regarda Frodon dans les yeux :

-« Mieux vaut ne pas trop nous attarder ici, les Nazguls ont peut-être suivi mes traces. Prenez vos affaires Frondon Sacquet nous devons partir. »


	3. Le départ

Chapitre 2 Le départ

Après des présentations plutôt mouvementées, Frodon déclara aux hommes qu'il devait annoncer son départ à son oncle . Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Bilbon où se dernier restait enfermé durant des heures penché sur de vielles cartes pensant que Frodon ne s'en apercevait pas. Mais le hobbit était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il frappa à la porte mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Il prit par conséquent l'initiative de rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il retrouva son oncle assit à son bureau se précipitant pour ranger ses cartes. Frodon annonça d'une voix timide et à peine audible :

-Bilbon, les hommes –à ce mot il pensa : « Si on peut appeler ça des « hommes » il y en a un qui a mangé un peu trop de Lambas, un autre qui se prend pour le plus fort, le plus grand et le meilleur, bien qu'il est volé le trône au roi et un autre , qui depuis qu'il arrivé ici n'a prononcé que 2 mots, en fait il y a que Aragorn qui soit à peu prés ordinaire. » - …que Gandalf à envoyé pour m'aider à réaliser mon voyage viennent d'arriver . Nous allons partir dans peu de temps. Alors je suis venu te faire mes adieux.

-Bien, alors adieu, revient vite et surtout fait attention aux Nazguls, s'ils venaient à t'attraper ils te ferait du mal !

-Quel genre de mal ?

-Et bien ils te vio…Euh… tu le découvriras par toi même. Au revoir Frodon et à bientôt ! »Il prit son neveu dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible.

Après les adieux le petit groupe sortit de la maisonnée. Les hommes avaient laissés leurs montures devant la maison de Frodon et les quatre équidés broutaient paisiblement l'herbe tendre de la pelouse. L'un était blanc moucheté et équipé d'une magnifique selle dorée et son filet était étincelant. Deux autres étaient alezans et avaient des selles plutôt joliement ornementées. Le dernier, lui, était majestueux, sa robe baie scintillait au soleil, il avait un pelote blanche sur l'en-tête qui lui donnait un air malicieux. Sa selle n'était pas vraiment belle, elle était usée mais cela lui donnait un certain charme.

Legolas s'approcha du cheval blanc et le monta avec un rapidité étonnante. Les deux frères rejoignirent les chevaux alezans, quant-à Aragorn, il siffla doucement et le cheval baie leva la tête et s'avança vers l'homme. Il le récompensa d'une tendre caresse puis mis pied à l'étrier. Frodon lui était complètement abalourdi par ce que venait de faire Aragorn.

-« Mais vous avez superbement dressé votre cheval !

-Oh mais le dressage ne fait pas tout, l'amour est plus important que tout !

-Je vois… comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Arod.

-C'est un nom de roi. Pourquoi l'avez vous appelé comme cela ?

-C'est une histoire trop compliquée et beaucoup trop longue pour que je vous la raconte. Nous devons partir.

-Mais… je ne possède pas de cheval et même si j'en avait un, je serai trop petit pour le monter .

-Chevauchez avec moi, et quand nous arriverons à une auberge nous vous achèterons un gentil poney. »

Le voyage était agréable, Aragorn et Frodon étaient en tête, suivit de Legolas, puis des deux frères. Aucun mot se fit entendre, les paroles inutiles laissaient place au calme apaisant de la campagne. Frodon assit sur la croupe d'Arod se tenait au manteau d'Aragorn et contemplait le paysage. Des champs de luzerne se dessinait au loin, des prairies et des verts pâturages recouvraient les terres lointaine. Sur les côtés du chemin, le blé ondulait comme des vagues et la douce chaleur du soleil enveloppait Frodon. Il se laissa bercer par le pas lent du cheval qui faisait lourdement tomber ses sabots sur la terre battue du chemin. Mais cette tranquillité sa brisa quand les hommes entendirent au loin des bruits de sabots d'un cheval au galop et un horrible cri strident se fit entendre. Aragorn regarda Frodon effrayé et cria :

-« Des Nazguls, fuyons ! »

Il souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de son cheval et celui ci se mit à galoper le plus vite possible ,suivit avec difficulté des autres cavaliers. Frodon se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la taille d'Aragorn pour garder l'équilibre. Les hommes entrèrent dans une course effrénée à travers la Comté contre cette créature. Legolas jeta un rapide regard derrière lui, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Un immense cheval voir, aux pieds sanguinolent galopait plus vite que le vent, il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Son cavalier était vêtu d'une large cape noire qui lui dissimulait son visage, ses mains étaient habillées de gants en cote de mailles qui ressemblaient étrangement à des écailles de dragon.

-« Aragorn, il nous rattrape ! Et je doute qu'Asufel (le cheval de Legolas) pourra continuer à galoper à ce rythme effréné plus longtemps !Cria l'homme aux oreilles pointues.

-Très bien suivez moi !-il chuchotât au semi-homme- accroche toi bien Frodon. »

Il fit tourner précipitamment son cheval dans le champs de blé, le semi-homme perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber quand Aragorn le saisit par le bras et le remit sur la croupe d'Arod. Les autres cavaliers eurent du mal à faire le même exercice, car à une aussi grande vitesse le tournant à 90° est assez délicat. Tout les chevaux dérapèrent et envoyèrent des énormes cailloux dans les airs. Mais le Nazgul n'ayant pas prévu ce rapide dérapage continua sa route avant de faire freiner son cheval quelques mètres plus loin. Mais le temps qu'il fasse demi-tour les chevaux étaient déjà loin devant lui, il abandonna la course avec rage et lança un cri perçant, montrant aux hommes qu'il avait abandonné la course. Ces derniers stoppèrent leurs montures quelques minutes après. Legolas se penchât sur l'encolure de sa monture, et qui murmura quelques mots pour le féliciter, tandis que les 2 frères essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle .Aragorn récompensait Arod avec quelques caresse. Faramir descendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers Frodon :

-« Qu'était ce cette créature ?J'ai parcouru toute la Terre du Milieu, des terres noires du Mordor jusqu'au tours blanches des Havres Gris, mais jamais une telle créature n'a croisée mon chemin. »

Aragorn regarda Frodon d'un air inquiet et répondit à la place du semi-homme :

-« Faramir, vous n'avez pas à le savoir. »

Boromir, à la réponse d'Aragorn sentit la haine monter en lui, il mit pied à terre, s'approcha du roi exilé et ragea :

-« Nous avons faillis nous faire tuer par cette chose, ce « Nazgul » comme vous le nommez, vous n'êtes pas encore roi, alors n'abuser pas de votre autorité précoce. J'exige de SAVOIR ! » Dit-il d'une voix débordante de colère.

Aragorn regarda Boromir dans les yeux et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui raconter la vérité.

-« Le cavalier qui nous a poursuivis était un Nazgul un être ni vivant ni mort ni humain, ni spectre. Ils sont 9, 9 rois des temps anciens autrefois attirés par le pourvoir de l'anneau, il n'ont qu'une envie :assouvir leurs désirs. Où sont les 8 autres ?Je l'ignore, mais ils ne cesserons jamais de nous pourchasser. »

Faramir regarda Frodon d'un regard à faire peur un macchabée, et il sentit son pouls accélérer de plus en plus :

-« Mais… nous ne pouvons pas les tuer ?

-Non. Répondit calmement Legolas, qui s'était approché des autres hommes, tenant Asufel par les rênes. Boromir posa ses yeux rempli de peur dans ceux de son frère et articula quelques mots avec difficulté :

-« Mais pourquoi cherchent-ils à nous tuer ?

-Ils ne cherchent pas à nous ôter la vie, mais simplement à abuser de nous. Reprit Legolas d'un voix qu'il s'efforçait à calmer.

-Comment cela ?

-Réfléchissez l'anneau unique enivre celui qui le détient d'un sentiment passionnel. Chacune de ces créatures eu en possession l'anneau pendant une période atrocement longue, et il les rendit obsédées par le désir d'assouvir leurs ardeurs. Ces êtres nous aiment et nous haïssent autant qu'ils aiment et qu'ils haïssent l'anneau.

-Mais alors, ils veulent nous vio…

-Oui. Coupa Legolas.

-Mais il veulent nous « quoi » ? S'inquiéta Frodon qui commençait à s'agacer que personne ne voulait lui expliquer ce que feraient les Nazguls si ils venaient à l'attraper. Tout les hommes dévisagèrent le semi-homme, étonnés que Frodon n'avait pas encore compris les différents sous-entendus. Aragorn pris la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

-« Mais, vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ? Personne ne veux m'expliquer !

-Comprenez vous le mot viol ?

-Heu..-une goutte de sueur tomba sur le long de la tempe du semi-homme- pas tout à fait.

-Et bien c'est quand –la gorge d'Aragorn se serra- une personne abuse du corps d'une autre personne qui ne le désire pas.

-Oh…mais alors les Nazguls ne nous veulent pas du bien ?

-Je suis heureux que vous commencez à comprendre !Railla Boromir.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons fini l'éducation du jeune Frodon, il serait préférable de partir. Déclara Faramir

-Vous avez raison, si nous nous dépêchons un temps soit peu nous pouvons atteindre Bree avant la nuit. Partons » Annonça Aragorn .

Après le départ, les hommes accélèrent la pas de leur chevaux et chaque minutes ils regardaient derrière eux, toujours à l'affût d'un Nazgul. Le soleil tombait de plus en plus dans le ciel, laissant place à un merveilleux dégradé de lumière jaune et bleu. Quelques étoiles commençaient à se dessiner dans le ciel. Une légère brise se leva, rafraîchissant l'air enveloppant Frodon dans une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être. Le doux parfum des sapins enflait les narines du semi-homme. Seul le chant mélodieux des oiseaux lui permettait de ne pas s'endormir, et ainsi, l'évitant de tomber du cheval. Quelques heures après, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, le groupe arriva enfin devant les grandes portes en bois qui gardaient l'entrée du village. Aragorn frappa à la porte et un petit homme recroquevillé l'ouvrit d'un prompt geste :

-« Bonsoir, que venez vous faire ici ? Et d'où arrivez-vous ? »

Frodon prit l'initiative de répondre au petit vieillard.

-« Nous venons de Hobittbourg, et nos affaires ne regardent que nous !

-Oh, très bien mon p'tit bonhomme, j'voulais pas vous froisser, mais je suis tenu de poser des questions après la tombée de la nuit. Il paraît qu'il y a de drôle d'oiseaux qui rôdent dans l'coin. »

Puis il s'écarta et laissa rentrer les hommes dans le village pittoresque, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge où dans un prés un peu plus loin, broutait un petit poney alezan, Aragorn se pencha sur Frodon lui chuchotant doucement :

-« Nous demanderons pour savoir si le poney est à vendre…Si c'est le cas on vous l'achèteras comme cela vous aurez une monture. »

Frodon acquisa de la tête et le petit groupe entra dans le bâtiment.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une minuscule table en bois de chêne où régnaient une multitudes de tâches de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Il s'apprêtèrent à passer commande de quelques pintes de bière et d'un morceau de fromage de chèvre, un vieillard bossu, s'aidant à marcher grâce à une canne élancée s'approcha des voyageurs et commença à discuter :

-« Bonsoir messieurs– dit le vieux d'une voix tremblante et à peine compréhensible- un homme habillé d'un large cape grise et d'un chapeau pointu est venu me voir il y a quelques jours il m'a dit la chose suivante : « Dans plusieurs jours un groupe de quatre hommes et d'un hobbit avec des yeux bleu viendront par ici et commanderons sans doute des pintes avec un morceau de fromage (bon il c'est gouré sur ce point vous n'avait rien commandés…) et vous devrez leur dire qu'ils ne faut pas qu'ils continuent leurs chemin, un bataille à éclaté dans cette direction, il faudra alors qu'ils empreintes un autre chemin … » alors voila je vous le dit, et rappelez vous bien, car je n'est pas envie qu'il me transforme en quelque chose de pas naturel car il avait l'air d'un magicien à en jugé par son drôle de chapeau. » Puis le petit vieux repartit aussi calmement que comme il était venu. Les hommes échangèrent un regard ahuri et Legolas prit soudainement la parole :

-« Croyez vous que l'homme qui à dit cela à vieillard était Gandalf ?

-Oui, certainement. Répondit Faramir.

-Dans tout les cas nous devons prendre une autre route pour atteindre Foncombe, tout en évitant les chemins trop fréquentés par les forces de Sauron . Déclara Aragorn d'une voix grave. »

Il plongea la main dans une étroite poche de son manteau et en ressortit un bout de parchemin usé par le temps et le déplia sur la table. Un carte de la Terre du Milieu ! Le groupe se pencha attentivement essayant de trouver une nouvelle route pour rejoindre les terres du Seigneur Elrond .Aragorn montrât du doigt la route que les hommes auraient du prendre pour parvenir à Foncombe :

-« Nous aurions dû empreinter ce chemin, mais comme il paraîtrait qu'une bataille a éclatée toute les routes de l'Est sont inempreintables Il nous faut passer par la trouée du Rohan. Nous passerons ensuite prés du Gouffre de Helm où se trouve Fort-le-Cor, la cité fortifiée du royaume du Rohan, et nous continuerons vers Edoras, la ville royale du Rohan et enfin nous remonterons directement vers la forêt de Fangorn jusqu'à la forêt de la Lothlorien, les terres de du Seigneur Keleborn et de Galadrielle, dame Lorienne. Puis nous passerons par les cavernes des Monts Brumeux et nous serons enfin arrivés. »

Boromir fronça les sourcils il lança à Aragorn d'une voix colérique :

-« Mais pourquoi voulez vous faire un aussi long détour, passons par les mines de la Moria pour ensuite passer dans les bois de la Lothlorien et pour afin prendre les souterrains des Mont Brumeux !Le voyage sera plus court de quelques semaines !

-Non Boromir, nous ne passerons pas dans les mines de la Moria. Les Nains ont creusés trop profond et avec trop d'avidité… Ils ont réveillés un B…

-Un Balrog de Morgoth, un démon de l'ancien monde. Coupa Legolas

-En effet, c'est pour cela qu'il serait dangereux de passer par les mines, l'un d'entre nous pourrait être prit par l'ombre et les flammes. Continua Aragorn.

-Oui mais cela n'est pas une raison !» ragea Boromir

Aragorn en avait assez des réflexions du fils de l'intendant, il souffla et essayât d'ignorer la précédente réplique de Boromir. Faramir devinait ce qu'il était en train de ce passer, d'ailleurs Legolas aussi le percevait aussi, le jeune frère essayât de calmer le jeu :

-« Très bien, nous passerons pas la trouée du Rohan, ce chemin est effectivement plus sûr . »

Sur les sage paroles de Faramir le groupe alla se renseigner sur l'achat du poney il était effectivement à vendre, les hommes se cotisèrent et l'achetèrent puis louèrent des chambres pour passer la nuit.

Boromir était allongé dans son lit, il repensa à Aragorn, et rien que cette pensée lui fit ressortir toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. Non mais pour qu'il se prend celui là !Il est peu être le roi légitime du Gondor mais il s'est détourné de cette voie il y a fort longtemps et JE suis le seul qui puisse redonner au Gondor sa gloire d'entant !

Boromir ne s'en apercevait pas… mais le pouvoir de l'anneau agissait sur son esprit. Par faute de ne pouvoir agir sur Frodon l'anneau agissait sur les personnes proches du porteur et le pouvoir de l'anneau se nourrissait de la haine de Boromir, la détournant peu à peu en amour…


	4. Sentiments perturbés

Chapitre 3

_Sentiments perturbés …_

Après avoir sellé et brider le poney (de son véritable nom Bill) mais aussi les autres chevaux, Faramir alla rejoindre le jeune semi-homme et lui donna un rapide cours d'équitation portant sur les bases (arrêt, pas, trot, galop, tourner rapidement à gauche ou à droite). Une fois que Frodon accompli parfaitement ces différentes taches, le petit groupe partit en direction de la trouée du Rohan. Aragorn passa en tête, suivit de très près par le petit poney trapu. Les deux frères avançaient avec leurs montures côte à côte et Legolas fermait la marche. A chaque fois que Boromir posait son regard sur Aragorn un lourd sentiment de haine venait s'emparer de lui mais, c'était d'ailleurs ce que l'homme ne comprenait pas, aussi un sentiment d'admiration et d'enthousiasme. Faramir sentait que quelque chose perturbait son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas totalement le définir, il se doutait que la raison était Aragorn, mais pour le jeune frère ce n'était pas entièrement la cause.

Frodon s'ennuyait mortellement, la route lui semblait d'une longueur infinie. De plus la peur de rencontrer un ou plusieurs Nazgul lui montait à la gorge, il savait très bien que si une de ces créatures se lançait à la poursuite de leur troupe ce n'allait pas être avec Bill qu'il pourrait lui réchapper. Bien que le soleil le baignait de sa chaleur, le semi-homme avait de temps en temps des frissons d'effroi qui lui glaçait le sang. Le doux parfum des fleurs des champs embaumait l'air au plus grand plaisir des hommes. Les oiseaux chantaient de leurs voix mélodieuse, berçant le groupe au rythme lourd des sabots qui tombaient brutalement sur le sol du chemin de terre. La route allait être effroyablement longue. Frodon qui ne voulait pas parler à Aragorn, se parlait intérieurement à lui même pour se distraire (attention : paroles n'ayant pas vraiment d'importance et qui peuvent sembler stupide) : « Olàlà, il y a vraiment beaucoup de fleurs ici ! Et elles sentent si bon ! Je chanterait bien une petite chanson moi, mais je passerais vraiment pour un crétin si je la chante à voix haute…Alors je vais la chanter dans ma tête :j'aime la route et les chemins, sentir la rosée du matin… Heu, je sais plus continuer, bon alors c'est pas grave je vais faire autre chose… Je vais jouer à « «devine c'que je vois »…mais je suis tout seul .Bon c'est pas grave : alors je vois … quelque chose de grand : un arbre. Ouais… Bon c'est nul de jouer tout seul . Oh mais je pourrais peut-être demander à Aragorn de jouer avec moi, lui aussi il doit pas mal s'emmerder si il joue tout seul dans sa tête. »

-« Aragorn ?

-Oui Frodon ?

-Je m'ennuis, pas toi ?

-Oui, mais je crois que tout le monde s'ennuie.

-Tu serais partant pour jouer à devine c'que j'vois ? »

Aragorn regarda Frodon complètement désorienter mais acquiesa :

-« Bon si tu y tien, après tout c'est toi le porteur de l'anneau, je dois me plier à tes exigences …Alors je vois quelque chose de vert et marron.

-Un arbre !

-Oui, bon voilà j'ai joué.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment envie du jouer.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave… »

Quelques heures plus tard le groupe s'arrêta prés d'un petit lac pour y passer la nuit, à sa surface perlait une multitude de pétales qui s'étaient envolés des fleurs environnantes, une affluence de couleurs pastels se mélangeait aux grés des courants entraînés par les poissons argentés, qui faisaient scintiller leurs écailles à travers le liquide transparent. Legolas et Faramir s'occupaientt de monter des petits lits de camps pendant que Frodon se chargeait de ramasser des morceaux de bois sec pour alimenter le feu. Quant-à Boromir et Aragorn ils patrouillaient autour du campement pour s'assurer que le groupe ne rencontrerait pas de déplaisant individus (Orcs, Nazguls, ou encore belettes…). Lorsque le regard du fils de l'intendant croisait celui de l'exilé, la haine bouillonnait dans ses veines à un tel point qu'elles gonflaient considérablement .Mais bien que Boromir était loin de l'anneau, celui ci l'avait déjà possédé, détournant tout sentiments négatif en sentiments bien plus fort. Bientôt la haine du jeune homme allait se retourner contre lui-même et, sans même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, l'anneau s'emparera de lui, perturbant ses sentiments. Mais Boromir ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de haïr cet homme qui menaçait de reprendre, un jour au l'autre, son destin en main et ainsi de l'empêcher à prendre la place de son père. Il ne put se retenir d'étouffer encore sa colère et lança à Aragorn d'une voix enragée:

-"Vous ne serais jamais roi, vous avez fuit cette voix il y a fort longtemps, jamais le peuple du Gondor ne vous soutiendra !"

Aragorn, interloqué par le fils de l'intendant resta quelques secondes interdit, et pris la sage initiative de tourner le dos à Boromir et d'ignorer cette remarque. Mais cela renforça le mépris du futur intendant:

-"Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, vous fuyez toujours devant un obstacle, autrefois il était le trône du Gondor, aujourd'hui c'est le fils du gardien de vôtre trône, qu'allez vous faire maintenant Aragorn, vous allez une fois de plus vous dérober ?"

A ces mots et devant l'acharnement de Boromir il ne put réprimer son envie de répondre et se retourna brusquement devant Boromir :

-"Mais qu'avez-vous contre moi ? Vous craignez qu'un jour je revienne devant la cité blanche et que les gardes ne crient :"le Seigneur du Gondor est de retour !", mais ne dites vous pas que je suis un lâche qui fuis devant les obstacles? Si vos pensées sont aussi fiables, fiez vous donc à elles ! Je pense que vous avez peur Boromir, peur qu'un jour je ne revienne et que je vous enlève, à vous et votre famille, ce piédestal que vous chérissez tant. Mais puis-je vous rassurer ? Je n'ai aucune envie de reprendre les rênes d'un royaume déjà à bout de souffle et de rentrer dans l'histoire comme le dernier roi du Gondor qui à laissé son peuple mourir.

-Mais vous êtes déjà dans l'histoire, comme le roi qui dénigra ses ancêtres et qui laissa son peuple sans chef. Et qui le laisse s'éteindre sans réagir.

-Il faudrait que vous vous mettiez d'accord, une fois vous désirer que je parte le plus loin possible de votre cité pour ne pas reprendre mon royaume, puis soudain vous désirez que je revienne pour sauver notre peuple, mais que voulez vous vraiment Boromir, fils de Denethor ?"

Le jeune intendant ne répondit pas mais son regard témoignait de sa réponse. Il baisa la tête et bousculât Aragorn d'un violent coup d'épaule et se dirigeât d'un pas pressé vers le campement. La colère et la haine de l'homme étaient en effervescence, il était vrai que Aragorn avait raison, Boromir se voilait la face, Aragorn était bel et bien le roi légitime du Gondor et le fils de l'intendant le savait, il voulait à tout prix garder sa place et un jour succéder à son père comme gardien du Gondor mais en voulant hériter de l'intendance Boromir priverait son royaume du roi ,qui seul pourra sauver les terres qu'il chérissait tant, de l'emprise de Sauron et du Mal. Il savait éperdument que ce choix n'était pas simple, laisser les rênes du Gondor à l'homme qui était né pour tenir ce rôle, ou au contraire garder pour lui et sa famille ce prestige qui rendait si fier son père. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quel chemin emprunter. Toutes ces pensées étaient embrouillées et un épais voile noir venait peu à peu les recouvrir laissant ses questions sans réponses.

Lorsque Boromir arriva au campement, Faramir devina instantanément que quelque chose perturbait son frère il se dirigeât rapidement vers son aîné mais Aragorn arriva soudainement et ses pensées furent perturbées subitement. Legolas s'approcha de l'homme brun et lui déclara d'une voix calme et apaisée:

-" Nous avons entendu crier, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Que s'est t'il passé ?

-Boromir et moi avons eu un petit entretient …

-Oh, je vois … souhaitez vous m'en parler ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je crois que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin… je l'espère." Annonça t-il d'une voix ferme en lançant un regard froid à Boromir.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans d'autres incidents notables (sauf peut-être Frodon ayant fait tombé sa saucisse dans les braises du feu encore chaude et en voulant récupérer sa nourriture, s'était brulé).

Le lendemain matin, l'aube faisait apparaître un soleil rouge qui donnait des reflets vermillon à la nature qui s'éveillait doucement. Les hommes sellèrent leurs chevaux, rangèrent le campement et repartirent au petit trot. Quelques minutes plus tard le petit groupe se retrouva sur un chemin qui traversait un épais champ de blé, Legolas regarda en direction du soleil et lança d'une voix inquiète :

-"Le soleil est rouge à l'Est, beaucoup de sang à du couler cette nuit."

Les autres hommes et Frodon fixèrent l'elfe d'un air stupéfait puis continuèrent leur route.

Mais l'elfe avait effectivement raison, une bataille entre des cavaliers Ouargues(Orcs chevauchant des imposantes bêtes poilus) et des cavaliers du Rohan avait fait rage pendant la nuit et pour le plus grand malheur du petit groupe ces bêtes infâmes se dirigeait rapidement vers leurs positions. Quelques heures après Legolas sentit une présence maléfique grandir au loin, et celle-ci se rapprochait de secondes en secondes. Inquiet il parla à Aragorn de cette appréhension :

-« Une étrange force est à l'œuvre à l'Est mieux vaut rebrousser chemin et passer par la Moria.

-Non, Legolas je n'empreinterais le chemin de la Moria que pour une absolue nécessité. »

Legolas contempla l'exilé d'un air préoccupé mais ne préféra ne rien dire et puis de toute façon Aragorn ne reviendrais sûrement pas sur sa décision. Il scruta l'horizon de son œil perçant et son impression qu'une force maléfique approchait s'intensifia fortement et pour calmer cette intuition il regarda le magnifique paysage, au loin la majestueuse tour de Saroumane, le magicien blanc, régnait sur la plaine. En fond les montagnes du pays de Dun étaient semblables à d'épais nuages. Mais son pouls ne se calmait pas bien que le paysage était extraordinaire. De plus en plus les créatures se rapprochaient, mais ce n'était pas des Nazguls l'aura de ces êtres était beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'il percevait.

Soudain une énorme créature sorti de derrière une colline, montée par un Orc. Elle avait les crocs aussi aiguisé que des lames elfiques, à l'extrémité de ses pattes naissaient de monstrueuses griffes. Le petit groupe eu un moment de panique, trois autres créatures avaient rejoint la première et ensemble ils dévalèrent la colline à une rapidité effrayante. Boromir et Faramir se mirent en position de combat leur épée à la main quant à Legolas il banda son arc, prêt à tirer, Aragorn dégaina hâtivement et pointa son épée en direction des vils créatures. Il cria en direction du blondinet aux oreilles pointues :

-« Legolas !Emmenez Frodon avec vous, traversez la trouée aussi rapidement que vous le pouvez et atteignez le Gouffre de Helm !

-Mais je peux me battre !

-Ecoutez moi, Faramir Boromir et moi nous allons les retenir. Nous vous rejoindrons à Fort-le-Cor. Fuyez ! »

Après ces quelques mots il fonça sur le cavalier Ouargue qui chargeait sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Legolas entraîna le semi-homme à l'écart de la bataille et ils partirent au galop en direction de Fort-le-Cor. Les deux cavaliers pouvaient entendre au loin les cris de la bataille. Frodon pensa aux trois hommes et pria pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Une angoisse lui monta soudainement à la gorge :

-« Legolas, croyez-vous qu'Aragorn, Faramir et Boromir s'en sortirons ?

-J'aimerez vous dire que oui, mais il faut bien avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais fiez vous à votre cœur, que vous dit-il ?

-Que… qu'ils reviendrons. »

L'homme aux oreilles pointues regarda attentivement Frodon et lui glissa un léger clin d'œil. Le cœur du semi-homme s'empli d'enthousiasme et de contentement.

Un moment après les cavaliers ralentirent leurs montures et continuèrent leur périple au pas. Les heures passaient mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie des trois hommes . Legolas scrutait les environs de son œil perçant mais il ne sentait aucune présence des hommes. La peur et l'angoisse lui nouaient l'estomac et à présent il semblait évident qu'ils avaient perdus la vie contre ces créatures. Il se reprit et se força à penser positivement il n'était pas sûr qu'ils étaient mort, et de plus Aragorn n'est pas un homme à abandonner aussi facilement, ils étaient certainement derrière eux et se hâtaient de les rejoindre. Le crépuscule tombait peu à peu sur les plaines du Rohan et Legolas proposa à Frodon de monter un bivouaque sans plus attendre, bien Legolas est nyctalope( il voit dans la nuit) il avait peur que l'obscurité de la nuit ne les surprennent. Les deux cavaliers attachèrent leur montures aux branches d'un jeune chêne, installèrent des lits de camps puis allumèrent un feu. Il s'assirent autour des flammes qui s'empressaient de dévorer les morceaux de bois sec que Legolas avait soigneusement ramassé au milieu des feuilles mortes. Le semi-homme essayait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer, en vain. L'inquiétude de ne pas voir revenir leur compagnons lui provoquait des frissons qui lui parcourraient tout le corps. Il se blotti dans son manteau et regarda Legolas d'un air fatigué et triste, il se faisait du mouron pour ses compagnons, il brûlait d'envi de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Legolas comprit tout de suite ce qui tourmentait le jeune hobbit, il se rapprocha de lui et le réconforta de quelques paroles :

-« Vous savez Frodon, Aragorn est un descendant d'Isildur et il n'est pas de sorte à abandonner la vie si facilement. Quant à Boromir et Faramir, se sont des guerriers expérimentés, je pense que nous n'avons aucune craintes à avoir. » Même si Legolas disait ces mots il n'était pas tout à fait en accord avec eux. Lui aussi s'inquiétait fortement pour les trois hommes et le fait qu'ils ne les avaient toujours pas rattrapés n'indiquait rien de rassurant. Le semi-homme légèrement soulagé demanda à l'elfe d'une voix à peine audible :

-« Legolas …permettez vous que je …heu…me blottisse contre vous ?

-…pas du tout Frodon, faites donc. »

Le semi-homme se recroquevilla contre le torse musclé de Legolas essayant d'imaginer l'endroit où leurs compagnons passaient la nuit en attendant le lendemain. Réfugié contre l'elfe, il se sentait en sécurité et sa légère odeur fleuri l'apaisait. Sans même sans apercevoir il plongea dans un sommeil profond.


	5. Une mort accablante

Chapitre 4

_Une mort accablante_

Une épaisse brume recouvrait la totalité de la plaine. Frodon se trouvait au milieu, debout, perdu dans le vaste océan de nuages opaques qui masquait les environs. Il avançait à tâtons à travers la plaine, il plissait les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelques formes au loin. Soudain une silhouette sombre se détacha à travers l'opaque brume. Frodon cru reconnaître le corps musclé d'Aragorn. Il pressa ses pas pour le rejoindre rapidement .Mais quand le hobbit arriva à quelque pas de l'homme, ce dernier tomba subitement. Frodon baissa les yeux et s'aperçu soudainement qu'une profonde falaise se dressait petit à petit devant ses pieds. Il plongea son regard au fond de celle-ci et tenta de trouver du regard la silhouette obscure qu'il avait aperçu, mais en vain. Les jambes du semi-homme cédèrent sous son poids, le faisant tomber ses genoux dans la terre rouge de la plaine. Deux larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux, et glissaient lentement le long de ses joues. Mais soudain, d'un violent mouvement il fut abattu sur le sol et sentit une immense douleur dans sa poitrine . Il regarda son ventre et fut saisi d'une infinie frayeur : une large flèche se dressait au milieu de son buste. L'embout glacé du trait se faisait sentir douloureusement et contrastait avec le sang chaud qui se mêlait tendrement avec le fer froid et glacial. Un épais liquide rouge coulait lentement autour de la plaie, et tachait petit à petit d'une belle couleur rubis, sa chemise de lin verte émeraude. Il ferma les yeux de douleur mais aucuns sons exprimant sa souffrance ne se fit entendre. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit plus aucune douleur ne se faisait sentir. Une immense clarté illuminait les alentours. Il regarda autour de lui, la plaine brumeuse avait disparue. Son bras enroulait la taille du jeune elfe. Quant-à celui ci il tenait fermant de sa main l'épaule du semi-homme. Les deux compagnons avaient dû s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir .Frodon regarda autour de lui et la douce mélodie des oiseaux l'immergea tout à coup dans une agréable nostalgie. Il se voyait allongé dans les vertes prairies qui bornent le pays du Bouc (région de la Comté), s'enivrant des parfums des coquelicots environnants qui poussent le longs des fossés. Il se rappelait la Comté, ce pays qu'il chérissait tant. Il souhaitait regagner les prairies, courir sur les chemins de terre battues abîmés par les roues des charrettes, flâner à travers les champs et fouler l'herbe humide de ses pieds nus, mais il savait éperdument qu'il ne reverrait pas son pays avant un long moment, la route qui le séparait de Foncombe lui paraissait effroyablement longue. Et il ne savait même pas si il atteindrait sain et sauf les terres du seigneur Elrond. L'angoisse de son rêve le gagna promptement : « Arriverais-je jusqu'à Foncombe, l'anneau s'emparera t-il de moi ? Je doute à présent de détenir la force de supporter l'emprise maléfique de l'anneau. Je suis perdu. » .En effet, l'épaisse brume de son rêve recouvrait à présent les pensées du jeune hobbit. Brusquement Legolas se leva d'un bond :

-« Bonjour Frodon, avez vous passé une agréable nuit ?

-Je crois que le terme agréable est relatif.

-En effet, bien, rangez le campement, moi je vais préparer nos montures, nous ne tarderons pas partir. »

Après ces quelques mots le semi-homme s'exécutât, il éteignit les braises incandescentes puis plia les lits de camps et les mis dans son sac. Plusieurs minutes plus tard les deux compagnons se mirent en selle et continuèrent leur route vers le Gouffre de Helm. Se faisant bercer par le pas lent de Bill (son poney), Frodon ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Comté, il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer au milieu d'un champ de blé écoutant silencieusement les différents chants des oiseaux. Cela était pour lui une torture insupportable que de penser à sa Comté alors qui savait qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Un cri l'arracha à ses pensées, les deux cavaliers se retournèrent brusquement en direction de l'appel. Legolas craignait d'apercevoir un Nazgul mais ce qu'il vit lui fit monter une bouffée de joie et d'apaisement dans son corps. Faramir et Boromir galopaient à leur rencontre ! Frodon cria de soulagement mais une angoisse monta dans sa gorge, où était Aragorn ? Une fois que les deux frères furent arrivés à leur niveau Boromir raconta à l'elfe et au semi-homme se qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils étaient partis :

-« Les Ouargues arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux mais nous avons réussi à les repousser vers la tour de Saroumane…seulement… »

Le visage du frère aîné se décomposa subitement, son expression se figea et sa voix devint grave :

-« Seulement, j'était en danger, j'était couché sur le sol et un cavalier Ouargue se précipitait sur moi. Aragorn se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent une lutte acharnée .Et, la créature l'entraîna vivement vers la falaise et ils tombèrent tout les deux…

-Mais, mais … Bégaya doucement Frodon.

-Nous avons cherché à le retrouver mais au fond de la falaise un bouillonnant torrent ruisselait aux pieds de l'escarpement .Nous sommes descendus quelques minutes plus tard mais nous n'avons discerner aucuns signes d'Aragorn, est-il toujours en vie ? Nous l'ignorons mais il semblerait peu probable qu'un tel miracle ne s'accomplisse. »

Frodon se rappelât instantanément son rêve, la mort d'Aragorn y été décrite. Il se souvint alors l'immense falaise où Aragorn était tombé, l'ambiance oppressante de rêve lui sauta à la gorge. Le hobbit venait de réaliser qu'il avait rêvé la mort du roi exilé, et si la flèche qu'il avait reçu dans son cauchemar allait vraiment le tuer et lui provoquer l'extrême douleur qu'il avait ressentit ? Il vacillât un moment et cru perdre l'équilibre et tomber de son poney mais il se ressaisit et se força à garder son calme et de ne rien laisser paraître. Les trois hommes ne dirent pas un mots et continuèrent leur route d'un air sombre. Le petit groupe se laissa bercer par l'allure de leur monture pensant et regrettant leur ancien compagnon. Frodon ne pouvait croire qu'Aragorn avait perdu la vie. Une immense tristesse s'installa dans le cœur du semi-homme et il ne pu continuer à la retenir deux humides larmes coulèrent lentement sur les joues du hobbit. Tout semblait si calme dans la plaine mais tout paraissait dangereux et terrifiant, si le plus courageux des hommes avait perdu la vie en quelques jours de périple combien faudrait-il de temps pour que le plus peureux des semi-hommes de toute la Terre du Milieu perde à son tour la vie ?Frodon était tout à fait effrayé de continuer la route, et Legolas le percevait nettement. Il ralentit l'allure rapide d'Azufel et se mit à la hauteur du jeune hobbit.

-« Frodon ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ,je sais ce qui vous tourmente, e le perçois, je discerne toutes les haine, les inquiétudes, et les peurs que vous pouvez avoir. Et je vois en effet que quelque chose vous perturbe et je crois le deviner …

-Oui c'est cela, je crois que ce n'est pas dur, n'êtes vous pas triste ? Coupa brusquement le semi-homme.

-Evidemment mais je sais aussi que la mort n'est pas la fin. Il existe autre chose, nous les elfes le savons, la vie n'est que prêtée et un jour il faut la rendre, mais au-delà de cette « vie » il y a l'éternité, nous ne savons pas comment nous y serons. Nous savons seulement que nous n'y rendrons un jour ou l'autre. Aragorn vous le direz, il a était élevé à Foncombe il est par conséquent lui aussi en accord avec ce point de vue. » Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune elfe. Frodon acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête et fit accélère l'allure de Bill. Le périple continua sans qu'aucune parole de la petite troupe ne se fasse entendre. Quelques heures plus tard, au détour d'une colline Frodon distingua nettement une immense forteresse aux pierres grise qui se dressait aux pieds d'une montagne. Les contreforts étaient nourris d'une roche plus foncée qui laissait deviner que cette pierre était beaucoup forte et robuste que celle qui constituait l'édifice. Un gigantesque donjon s'élevait au milieu de la forteresse et à son sommet régnait un colossal cor d'alarme. Une titanesque porte en bois massif gardait l'entrée de la forteresse et pour la rejoindre un imposant pont à pierre blanche montait du sol pour embrasser le pied de la magnifique porte. Une épaisse muraille grise protégeait l'intérieur du fort .A la fois imposante et raffinée, simple mais élaborée , cette forteresse semblait résistante à toutes sortes d'assaut . Cela rassura le semi-homme à l'intérieur les Nazguls ne pourraient pas s'en prendre à lui ni à ses compagnons. Mais soudain son regard fut attiré par un forme noire au loin. Etait-ce un Nazgul ? Frodon tremblait rien qu'à cette idée. Il plissa les yeux et au loin il discerna une multitude de personnes qui se dirigeait vers la forteresse . Des ennemis ? Non, ces gens étaient le peuple du Rohan qui fuyaient Edoras par peur d'une attaque imminente d'Ourouk-Haï. Legolas encouragea la troupe à aller à leur rencontre. Il chevauchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la foule. Arrivé à leur hauteur un grande femme blonde menait le cortège vers le For. Cette femme avait les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, ondulé et ils volaient au vent et cela lui donnait un certain charme qui ne laissait pas Legolas indifférent. Son visage était fin et délicat, ses yeux bleu scintillait au soleil et fixaient les trois hommes d'un air interrogateur. Elle était vêtu d'une légère robe verte qui tombait délicatement sur ses hanches, dessinant parfaitement les formes de la jeune femme. Sa robe possédait de larges manches qui recouvrait l'intégralité de ses bras, sa tenu était fermement tenue aux hanches par une fine ceinture dorée ornée de pierres précieuse qui laissait devinée que cette femme était de sang royal .D'ailleurs sa démarche le laissait tout autant pressentir, elle marchait d'un pas léger et gracieux. Legolas s'arrêta devant elle et commença les présentation :

-« Bonjour Damoiselle du Rohan, nous sommes envoyés par Gandalf le Gris pour accomplir une importante quête. Nous souhaiterions passer la nuit dans la forteresse avant de reprendre notre route demain matin dés l'aube.  
>-Nous nous y rendons aussi, accompagnez nous.<p>

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi fuyez-vous ?

-Il est imprudent de rester ici, gagnons la forteresse je vous expliquerez une fois arrivé en lieu sûr. »

Legolas acquiesa , et la troupe accompagna le peuple du Rohan jusqu'au fort.

Ils passèrent la porte et débouchèrent sur une magnifique place pavée de pierre grise. Le groupe descendit de leur montures, ils les mirent à l'écurie, les dessellèrent et rejoignirent la jeune femme qui aidait des vieillards à monter quelques marches. Faramir s'approcha doucement d'elle:

-« Je me nomme Faramir, fils de Denethor et voici mon frère aîné –il montra du doigt son frère –Boromir, Legolas , prince de la forêt Noire, et Frodon Saquet de la Compté. Notre groupe vous est reconnaissant de nous avoir permis de passer la nuit dans votre forteresse, nous partirons demain dés l'aube, à l'heure où blanchis la campagne...

-Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le désirez. En temps de guerre il nous faut être solidaire. Coupa-telle sèchement.

-En temps de guerre ? Comment cela ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?Saroumane le Sage à quitté le monde des humains pour se joindre aux forces de Sauron, il a créée une nouvelle race dans les entrailles de sa tour : des Ourouk-Haï. Ils nous ont attaqués à Edoras et nous avons fuis vers le Gouffre de Helm pour leur échapper ,plusieurs guerriers ont essayés de les ralentir, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Le roi Théoden était parmi eux, ainsi que mon frère et mon cousin.

-Je suis navrée…-Il marquât un temps de silence puis reprit- Nous avons nous aussi rencontrés des forces de l'ennemi, des cavaliers Ouargues…

-Des Ouargues ? Où se trouvaient-ils ?

-Nous les avons battus il y a quelques jours de cela, devant la tour de Saroumane. Ils ont emportés un de nos compagnon…

-Je crois que c'est cette patrouille qui nous a aussi attaquée quelques jour plus tôt, je suis désolée pour votre compagnon. Vous êtes les bienvenus ici, Faramir fils de Denethor. » Elle baissa la tête et commença à partir, le jeune frère agrippa le bras de la femme. Et tourna la tête brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air étonné.

-Comment nous nommer vous ?Dit-il d'une voix rempli de douceur.

-Eowyn, dame protectrice du Rohan . »

Eowyn était la nièce du roi Théoden, elle et son frère ,Eomer , furent recueillis alors qu'il n'étaient que des enfants car leurs parents avaient étés tué. Son cousin, le fils du roi, Théodred était le prince légitime du Rohan . Les trois hommes, le roi Théoden, Théodred et Eomer étaient partis combattre les Ouargues laissant Eowyn mener le peuple jusqu'à la forteresse pour se préparer à une offensive des forces de Saroumane et de Sauron .

Boromir était assis sur le lit qu'il avait installé dans le hall du donjon, le tête dans ses mains moites il repensait à Aragorn. Il le haïssait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse. A chaque seconde son cœur était assaillit de deux sensations contraire la haine et un autre sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pour le fils de Denethor, ces émotions étaient des tortures qu'ils souhaitait stopper le plus vite possible. Il analysa ses sentiments et comprit du même instant que le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon et qu'il ne comprenait pas était tout simplement le sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu : L'AMOUR . « Mais ce n'est pas possible !Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'Aragorn, c'est tout à fait contraire aux mœurs de mon pays. ». Pourtant l'anneau s'était bel et bien emparé de Boromir et à présent il ne le quittait plus et allait le pousser à la mort. Le vide du cœur de Boromir allait bientôt le pousser à commettre l'irréparable car quand un être aimé perd la vie ont est rapidement tenté de le rejoindre, même au plus profond des limbes .Il releva la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes : « Il est mort…Pourquoi ai-je était aussi stupide ? Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas aperçu avant qu'il ne meurt ? Je n'est pas pu lui dire ce que je ressent pour lui … je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je ne suis qu'un lâche qui n'osait pas regarder en face ses sentiments, je me suis voilé la face pour ne pas me découvrir alors qu'au fond de moi je savait très bien ce que j'était ! ». L'anneau perturbait de plus en plus les pensées de Boromir le menant petit à petit à la folie…La mort s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement .


End file.
